


this is love (in the modern day)

by sapphfics



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Natasha is in flannel.





	this is love (in the modern day)

1.

Natasha is in flannel.

Mary doesn’t know why she is focusing on this but -

Natasha is wearing flannel and her hair is cascading down her back. Natasha looks Beautiful in flannel. Natasha is Beautiful in everything.

Ok, so Mary’s sort of maybe a little bit in love with her but -

Natasha is beautiful and Natasha hates her and this is fine. This is fine. This is just how it is.

2.

Sonya is good. Helene knows this. Sonya is good and Helene likes her for reasons she can’t quite explain.

So: Sonya insists on tutoring Helene in French, because Helene can’t pronounce charmente.

Helene wants to run away to Paris one day, and Sonya wants to help her.

Sonya stays in the shadows, but Helene is light, brightening the world with every smile.

Helene smiles seem more real around Sonya.

The day after she breaks up with Pierre, Helene invites Sonya to a party, which is weird because Sonya is never invited anywhere.

“You will be the prettiest there,” Helene tells her and she sounds as though she means it. Sonya laughs.

“Didn’t you use that line on Natasha once?” Sonya comments, raising an eyebrow.

Helene giggles and it’s kind of like a the way a siren might sound as she lures a sailor to their dooms. “Guilty is charged. But did it work?”

Sonya bites her lip, because it’s sort of impossible not to smile in Helene’s presence. “Maybe.”

Helene winks. “Pick you up at eight?”

"Sure," Sonya nods. 

Sonya doesn’t see it, but Helene fist pumps the air as Sonya walks back into the house.

3.

Mary can’t breathe. Natasha is so good for her. Natasha has broken with Andrey and now -

Natasha is ill, she has been at death’s door.

Mary escapes her house, somehow. Mary takes her with a bouquet of flowers and does not leave her bedside. Natasha wakes up and, of all things, gives her a small smile.

“You’re here,” Natasha says. “No one else is here. No one else can see us.”

I think the nurses and doctors would disagree with you, Mary thinks. She does not say it.

Mary tries to smile back. “You’re getting better.”

“Yeah,” Natasha says. “Why are you here?”

“I can’t help loving you,” Mary says, honestly. Did she really just say that out loud?

“You don’t hate and despise me?” Natasha asks and she sounds so brutally honest it kind of makes Mary want to sob.

“How could I - or anyone for that matter - ever hate you?” Mary is shocked. She wants to find whoever told her that and give them a piece of her mind.

Natasha’s smile resembles the moon, luminous and enchanting. “Dear Princess Mary.”

Mary wants to remind her that she’s a princess in name only but Natasha says it with such dignity and warmth that it makes her pause.

Mary bites her lip. “Please, come see us again.”

“I can’t be Andrey’s wife,” Natasha thinks. “Maybe I can be yours.”

It’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> don't even ask me what this is i have no fucking idea it's four in the morning


End file.
